Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses have a function of merging an image such as a page number or a stamp which is not present in an original image and printing a resulting composite image (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2859208). Image processing apparatuses also have a function of authenticating users at the start of use and performing customization and switching display languages according to users.
There are cases where images to be merged with an original image represent an arbitrary character string as well as the number of pages, the number of copies, and so on. Such images are merged with an original image based on arbitrary settings configured by a user at the time of copying or executing a print job.
Moreover, there may be cases where in order to make a source of printed matter clear, an administrator of an image processing apparatus forcefully merges an arbitrary character string with an original image. The character string to be forcefully merged with the original image is set in the image processing apparatus by the administrator and merged as an image with all printed matter.
To convert a character string into an image, font expansion is performed to generate the image from the character string. On this occasion, a font to be used is determined based on a display language for a user who has executed a job. For example, in a case where a display language for an administrator is Japanese, and a display language for a user who executes a job is English, font expansion of a character string set by the administrator is performed using a font that supports English, which is the display language for the user who executes the job, even when the character string set by the administrator and forcefully merged with an original image is a Japanese character string.
Some English fonts, however, cannot express Japanese, and when a character string set by an administrator does not support a font which is used for a display language for a user, images cannot be normally generated.
Moreover, even in a case where a font which is used for a display language for a user is a font capable of expanding images of character strings set by an administrator, when different fonts are used for a character string set by the administrator and a character string designated for merging with an original image by a user, the character string set by the administrator and the character string designated by the user will be different images sometimes even if the same character strings are printed.